


Don’t Sniff Purple Flowers

by frogtold



Series: Purple flower chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, original male character/original male character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogtold/pseuds/frogtold
Summary: Denny is out hiking with his dad and older brother when they find a flower that makes their inner selves come out. Smut
Relationships: Brother/brother - Relationship, Dad/Son - Relationship, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Purple flower chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582555
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Denny was regretting agreeing to go hiking with his dad and older brother. They both liked outdoors activities; the complete opposite of him. Physically they looked nothing alike as well. Denny was normal height, but he was thin and had little to no body hair even though he was fifteen. His dad, Wilson, used to be a wrestler in high school, he was stocky and had a hairy gut now. His older brother FJ was tall and buff, he played baseball, he was also hairy. Denny sometimes wished he looked like them, maybe Fj wouldn't call him a sissy or faggot all the time and accuse him of shaving, maybe bis dad would want to do stuff with him more. Denny had only agreed to go hiking so FJ would stop punching him. This sucked. The humidity of the wilderness kept all the sweat on them. All of their shirts were showing sweat stains. They’ve been walking for two hours and his legs were starting to ache. He wasn't positive he'd be able to walk back to the car without needing to take a break every five seconds. He kept asking his dad when they would go back but he just “Soon.” and kept walking without pause. His thick brown beard barely letting his lips appear that they're moving. After another thirty or so minutes his dad called for them to take a break before heading back. Denny sat down on a large rock with relief. His legs felt like they were going to fall off. FJ apparently still had energy, instead of sitting down like Denny or his dad he walked around, exploring the area near the path they'd been following. He had so much energy Denny couldn't fathom how he was 18, he acted like a child while Denny always had to be the mature and responsible one. FJ decided he found something interesting. "Hey dad, Denny, look at this weird flower I found!" He shouted. walking over to where their father was sitting. "It smells funny." He announced holding a weirdly shaped purple flower crushed in his hand. "Smell it dad." Their father leaned over and took a whiff of the flower. A feverish gleam appearing in his light blue eyes. "When did it get so fucking hot?" Asked Wilson. Denny's jaw practically dropped to the floor. He's never heard his father cuss before. He was devoutly christian and believed that all foul language would damn you to hell permanently. "It's like a fucking furnace out here." Wilson spat out.Sweat beaded his face and covered his shirt with wet marks. FJ was also sweating, it was rolling off of his pale skin in drops. 

"Dad? FJ? Are you okay?" Asked Denny tentatively. *What if the flower was poisonous?* thought Denny. Fear for their lives rose up into his stomach making him feel sick. They were so far away from a hospital and he didn't think he could walk all the way back in time. 

"No. I feel like i'm being burned alive." FJ said in the most serious tone Denny had ever heard from his brother. 

"Maybe take off your shirts so you can cool down." Denny offered them quietly. He didn't want to have to go home to tell his mother that his father and brother were dead because he couldn't be bothered to him them.

"Good idea D." Wilson said weakly. He reached down and yanked his T-shirt off exposing his hairy gut and chest. The dark coarse hair that coated his torso was matted down in a hefty sheen of sweat. *Fuck it.* He thought and pulled his cargo pants down to his shoes exposing his white underwear. Looking down he saw what his father would've called "popping a woody." And flushed in embarrassment. *Why do they care, they aren't fags. FJ isn't for sure.* He thought, trying to quell the awful feeling he had in his round gut. FJ followed his fathers lead and stripped down as well. Exposing his hairy abs. He went a step farther and took off his boxers so that his hard dick waved in the air. His pink head was emitting precum like it was piss. 

"What are you guys doing?" Denny asked quietly, he stood up slowly as though he was being confronted by dangerous criminals. 

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Shouted Wilson, spittle flying in Denny's face. "Did you hear what this fag asked FJ?" He asked his eldest son. 

"I sure did dad." FJ said from next to Denny. Denny jerked in surprise then pain as FJ gripped his arm like a python. "We have to give you what you want, or you'll turn us gay too." He said calmly before slamming Denny face first into the dirt path. 

When he woke up the first thing he noticed was that his face ached hard. The second thing was that there was blood running from his nose. Then he felt someone shimmy his shorts off so that his butt was exposed. Remembering what had happened he wanted to shout out to his brother or father to stop. That he didn't say anything. But all he managed to do was moan as someone pulled his ass cheeks apart and started sloppily lapping at his hole like a dog. His hole itched from someones beard. *My fathers beard.* He thought. He tried to pull himself away but FJ must've noticed. He sat on his back pushing all the air out of his lungs. FJ angled his face so that he could stare in his brothers eyes. "I wanted to go in dry but dad was worried that would hurt you. I don't know why he still cares how a fag like you would feel. I'm not going to disobey him though, I'll wait for him to stretch you out so I can fill you with my potent seed and mark you as my personal bitch." FJ said feverishly. His eyes were unfocused like he was drunk. Denny moaned again as he felt his fathers thick fingers push easily into his hole.

Wilson felt like he was going to burst with cum. He's never had gay thoughts and now he was ready to cum just from eating his sons deliciously sweaty hole. He rubbed the hole with his fingers and noticed how ready it was. If he told FJ he was ready to be fucked he'd get sloppy seconds instead of an untouched hole. Looking up he saw his eldest sons hairy hole exposed as he bent over to taunt his brother. He'd have that hole he determined. He stuck a couple fingers in Denny to get him to moan making FJ look back. It was almost too easy to manipulate him. "I think he's ready for you. Come over here and mount up." He suggested, barely keeping the excitement out of his voice. 

*I have my own father preparing fags for fucking.* Thought FJ. His dick bobbed at the thought of bitching out his father too. But if he did that there'd be no coming back to the way things were before. Denny wasn't important, if he fucked his father he'd ruin whatever future waited for him. *Another day.* He thought. Sidling over to his brothers rear end he got on his knees and aligned his 8 inch cunt puncher with his brothers quivering pink hole. Instead of brutally fucking his brother as he would've done any other day, he chose to make his brother enjoy it so that he'd come back for more of his dick. Sliding his mushroom head in his brothers ass he moaned in pleasure. Denny's hole squeezed his dick like a vise. He slowly pushed in, putting his muscled arms on either side of his brothers body to hold himself up.

Denny was telling himself he didn't want this. But if he didn't why did he have a hard on from his brothers dick and his dad tongue fucking him. He knew he wasn't gay because he only liked girls but if he wasn't why did it feel so good. Tears started leaking out of his eyes, FJ was right the entire time; he was a fag. 

Wilson was losing himself at the sight of his sons hairy hole. It was begging for him to come fuck it. As FJ slowly went ballsdeep into his brother he slid to his sons rear. "Keep doing what you're doing but trust me when I do this." Wilson said to FJ, using the tone that took no disagreements when he used it on his sons. He grabbed and squeezed his sons hairy cheeks exposing his hole. Catching a whiff of it he nearly fainted from the smell. He lunged forward and shoved his face in his sons ass with such aggressiveness that he forced FJ fully into Denny's ass causing both of them to moan in harmony. He lapped at FJ's musty hole, his dick throbbed from the musk it had. "Goddamn boy do you ever wash your ass it smells like you only shower twice a year." He barked out before diving back in and slurping at the hairy hole. 

FJ was irritated that his father wanted to eat his ass. He decided to experiment with his father, if he liked the grungy hole then let's see if he likes this. FJ let a loud fart out of his ass directly onto fathers face, the flatulence making FJ laugh. His father was licking at his hole harder than before, trying to get the smell into his mouth. So his dad was a fag too, a depraved one at that. It looks like he's the only man in the house. He started thrusting into Denny harder, earning him soft whimpers from his baby brother. He was bashing his fathers face with his ass when he'd pull out. With the velvet lining of his brothers ass caressing his dick and the feeling of his father worshipping his ass he felt heat in the balls quickly. He turned up the speed shouting in pleasure as he pounded his brother like a bitch in heat. He came when his father stuck a thick finger up his ass making his whole body feel like it was vibrating. He kept slamming into his brother as he came, shooting load after load into Denny's intestines. After what felt like forever he pulled out of his brothers ass with a plop, his once pristine hole now forced open with cum flowing out. 

Wilson's face felt like it'd taken a brick wall as a challenge. It ached badly and his nose felt broken. He'd still do it again he thought. He'd creamed his underwear just from feeling FJ orgasm on his middle finger. His hole squeezed his finger like it was trying to rip it off. As the orgasm faded so did the uncontrollable heat that had taken over him. Reality crashed down as he realized what he'd done, what he'd encouraged his sons to do. His face was flushed red as he thought about how he'd reveled in his sons nasty fart, how much he'd liked the smell of it. He asked or more accurately ordered them to get dressed so that they could begin the walk back to the car. 

FJ's head felt much clearer now. One thing was still evident though, both his dad and brother were faggots. He'd have to bitch out his dad later. For now he was going to use his brother like a fleshlight. 

Denny had cummed the first time right after FJ had planted himself in him, then six times after that. He truly was a faggot. *What if FJ wants to forget about this and pretend it never happened?* He thought. Fear of never having that feeling of fullness and service again gripped him. As they were leaving the area where he had lost his virginity he bent down and grabbed a trampled purple flower. 


	2. Wilson apologizes to Denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson (Dad) goes to apologize to Denny (Son) and things get a little weird

Denny was horny as hell. Ever since that day hiking three months ago he's been trying to recreate the feeling of fullness that FJ had given him. He was sure FJ wanted to do it again but their father was watching both of them like a hawk. He kept eyes on both of them during the day and made sure to go to sleep after them during the night so nothing could happen. It just made Denny hornier and hornier. He's shoved everything up his ass at this point. Cucumbers, bananas, flashlights, fingers, nothing replicates how FJ had filled him up. For Christmas he got money from Grandpa Fred, he used it to buy a dildo. He checked every day if it arrived. Today it finally did. He was so horny he could barely get through school. When he had gotten out he'd raced home to open the package. His father was home as usual when he got out of school. He told him he had a really exhausting day and went upstairs with the package. He was going to ride it until he came. He opened the box and grabbed the dildo, setting it on his shower floor he lubed himself and it up with lotion before pressing the blunt tip against his desperate hole. He must've took too long getting ready because before he knew it he heard FJ walking to his room with his loud footsteps. He scrambled to get off the floor and into bed because every day his dad checked to make sure he was really in his bed when FJ got home. He tried standing but ended up slipped and abruptly got half of the dildo into his ass in one swift motion. He groaned in panic as his father opened his bedroom door, seeing that he wasn't in bed he went to the bathroom and saw him pulling himself off of the thick dildo. Denny's cheeks were so hot they felt like they were going to burn him as he faced his fathers shocked eyes.

Wilson was worried for his youngest son. He saw the predator-like looks FJ gave Denny every time he saw him. He was worried he would try to hurt him. As usual he went on his lunch break right around the time Denny and FJ got out of school so he could make sure FJ wouldn't try anything. Denny had told him he was exhausted and had tried to hide a package behind his back, Wilson knew when his son was lying. He let him lay down for a bit. Then simulated the stomping way FJ walked up the stairs. FJ said he'd be out with friends so he wanted to investigate or perhaps shock Denny. He waited the appropiate amount of time that he usually did then opened Denny's door. Seeing that he wasn't in bed he was afraid Denny had tried to runaway. He checked the bathroom and saw Denny squirming on a dildo. He had thought Denny didn't like what had happened. God knows Wilson hadn't liked lying to his wife about why both he and Denny had bruised faces and bloody noses. Thankfully it seems like she had bought whatever story he fabricated. Seeing that his son had liked hard dick up his ass he felt like his brain was going to explode as his uncut dick swelled in his slacks making a noticeable bulge rise up so that it was eye-level with Denny. "You liked it huh?" He asked Denny, trying to make his boner go down by force of will. 

“Uh, I guess.” Denny said, trying to cover his erection and pull himself off of the dildo simultaneously, effectively rendering both attempts feeble. Seeing the bulge in his fathers pants he nearly came right there. 

“Go on. Act like i’m not here.” Wilson said, lust towards his son and revulsion at himself mixing together. His son really must’ve liked that, he saw his teenage dick quiver when he told him to continue. 

Denny sunk a little lower on the dildo, it chafed painfully. It was too big for him. If he backed out now he might not have another chance at this. Drawing up whatever courage he had, he prepared himself mentally for rejection. “It’s too big for me dad, I think your dick is more my size.” Denny said, his voice wavering over every word. His face turning crimson as he said. 

Wilson was shocked; he would never have thought Denny would be so bold. He argued with himself mentally, lust and ingrained morals fighting with each other. He hated himself for letting lust win, but there was never any chance of things going back to normal. "Well, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He said, undoing his jeans and pulling out his seven inch uncut dick. "Why don't you get it wet." He ordered. 

Denny ogled his fathers cock. The head of it was like the size of a doorknob. Precum oozed out of the deep purple head. His dad told him to get it wet but it didn't look like he needed to. Still, he wanted a taste of it. Just a little. He leaned forward up the precum, making his father groan deeply. Denny kept licking at it, eventually putting it in his mouth and sucking. He liked the noises that his father was making, what made it even better was that it was making his dad feel good. After a bit his jaw started to ache but now his dad had his hands in his hair and was controlling his movements so he couldn't pull off to give it a break. His father groaned loudly before pulling Denny's head until he had a throat full of cock and a nose sniffing his dads pubes. He groaned louder than before, then shot four loads down Denny's throat. Denny swallowed them, he liked the way it tasted. 

Wilson pulled himself out of his sons throat hastily. He hadn't realized what time it was, if he didn't want to get in trouble taking so long on his lunch break he'd better get back now. He pulled Denny to his feet and told him goodbye before stuffing his semi-hard wet dick back in his pants. That didn't go at all how he had intended it to.


	3. FJ practices turning someone into a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FJ is practicing bitching people out for his father, he doesn't want to mess it up and end up the one getting fucked. A lil foot fetish wooo

FJ was horny as fuck. He'd fuck Denny but their dad's been watching them relentlessly. Ever since he felt how tight a guys ass has been jacking off and pussy hasn't been hitting the spot. The only way he'd be able to feel his brothers tight ass was if he taught his dad who the true man of the house was. FJ knew if he fucked that up his dad would fuck him, he remembered how much he'd liked his ripe ass. Today he was going to practice making someone macho submit. Out of his group of friends they were all subservient to him but one. Teller was just as tall and jacked as FJ was, they butted heads constantly. This time he would prove himself to be the true alpha. He told his dad he was going to hang out with friends before asking Teller if he wanted to play some basketball. Teller was always up for a game of basketball, they were fairly matched so it was bragging rights when one of them one. The first step in FJ's plan was to win and make Teller know he was lesser than him. 

Teller responded right away, they met at the basketball court by Teller's house. The thing about Teller was that he looked very babyish. Even though he was tall and muscular he still had the face of a 14 year old. He had light blond hair and fierce blue eyes. FJ thought he'd eventually make a good cocksucker judging from his large lips. Starting the game FJ took off his shirt causing Teller to take his off too. They were pretty matched through the first quarter then FJ used his hidden cache of energy; he wouldn't need it later today anyways. He beat Teller easily that time, then he asked Teller if he could go to his house to get a drink and cool down. As usual Teller replied "Sure." In his heavy southern accent, his family had moved out here from Arkansas or something. FJ didn't really care where he came from.

As they were walking to the apartment where Teller lived he asked him if his family was home, he said his mom and dad were visiting his grandparents tonight and his sister was sleeping over with a friend. Great, the entire apartment to themselves. Sitting down the worn couch he asked for a cold soda. Teller brought it to him, he would make a fag. He took his shoes off and put his feet on the coffee table when Teller sat next to him.

"Holy shit dude your feet smell awful." Teller told him, a look of disgust making him look even younger. Now FJ was going to see how far he could push him before he panicked.

"If they smell so bad then clean them with your tongue." FJ told him.

"Dude what?" Teller said, confusion raising his eyebrows. 

"You heard me bro." FJ said before grabbing the back of his head and shoving his face right into his socked feet. Teller struggled hard, FJ managed to hold him for about 30 seconds before Teller got free. "Dude! What the fuck!" Teller shouted, his cheeks turning red. FJ's dick throbbed at the sight. "I know you liked it. Clean my feet with your tongue or I tell everyone you tried to suck my dick." FJ said cooly. He was cool, mostly. He was enjoying this, taunting the only other guy who could've challenged him. The threat worked. Teller lowered his head before looking at FJ's hairy toes. "Sniff them." He ordered him. Teller did it. FJ felt ecstatic. It had been so easy to break him. His dick was fully hard now and leaking precum, he nearly came just from the look of complete revulsion that had graced Teller's face. This was too good. "Lick it." He commanded him again. Teller stuck out his pink tongue and ran it over FJ's big toe. It tickled. Teller kept licking his foot until it was covered in saliva. "Okay now suck my dick." Teller didn't even resist. He just move his head over to FJ's lap as he undid his pants, exposing his 8 incher. Teller lapped at the head. FJ moaned as Teller took more in his mouth. He wasn't going to hold on very long. FJ stood up, keeping Teller's head in his hands he skullfucked him. Cumming deep in his throat. FJ was ready to fuck his dad now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FJ is like 6'2 btw

**Author's Note:**

> incest and a little scent fetish


End file.
